Oh no, Another Holmes
by DemSherlockFeels
Summary: SERIES 3 SPOILERS! PARENT!LOCK Sherlock surprises John as he is not dead (duh) and he bring along a little girl... HIS DAUGHTER? WAT? Yeah, he has a daughter. Scarlett Holmes, and when you have a kid with above average intelligence, you must always keep an eye on them... Or there can be trouble ;D This story is based around series 3... :3 Characters: Sherlock,John,Mary,Scarlett
1. Chapter 1

**Oooh, my first parentlock :D**

**WARNING: MANY MANY MANY SERIES 3 SPOILERS! THIS STORY IS KINDA BASED AROUND SERIES 3. DO NOT YELL AT ME IF YOU READ AND HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, BECAUSE I WILL CRY ;) **

**Na, I'm kidding, I won't cry ;D Enjoy!**

**I didn't really know what to call this story so I made it up on the spot :) I may change it later.**

**And I apologise for spelling/grammar mistakes... don't judge :3**

* * *

"Seriously, you're really keeping it?" Sherlock asked pointing to John's moustache.

John cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Mary likes it."

"...Hmm, no she doesn't."

"She does."

"She doesn't!" A different voice piped up giggling mischievously.

Sherlock, John and Mary all looked in the direction of the voice. It came from a young girl who was being roughly escorted by a policeman in their direction.

"She yours?" The policeman asked when he and the girl were standing next to them. He was holding her by coat shoulder which obviously annoyed her.

"Uh, yes." Sherlock replied quickly.

John and Mary were stunned, their eyes and mouths wide in shock.

The policeman rudely let go of the girl and shoved her in Sherlock's direction, causing her to fall into him.

"I told you not to wander off," Sherlock told her putting his arm around her.

"I was bored..." She casually replied, her voice muffled in Sherlock's coat.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" John asked, utterly confused.

"I'm Scarlett," She said boldly.

John and Mary waited for more information.

"This is Scarlett...Holmes," Sherlock explained as Mary and John were catching on, "My daughter."

There was silence for a moment as the information was sinking into John and Mary's brains.

"...Your daughter...?" John started, "What? How...? I..."

"When did you get a daughter?" Mary asked, finding this all quite amusing.

"Well, she's twelve. But I've been aware of her existence for two years." Sherlock stated.

"After... I see," John finally pieced the puzzle together.

"Yes, well... She's been in one of Mycroft's secret experiments. After she was born, Mycroft found her. He was going through some Holmes family files and noticed Scarlett. He tracked her down and took her away from her mother. She was not being treated right. Luckily, it was only a few months before Scarlett was taken away." Sherlock clarified, talking at a rapid pace.

"Hmm..." John nodded his head, "But why was she an experiment?"

"Ah yes... Well when she turned one, it became clear that her intelligence was above average. So Mycroft being Mycroft started examining her and teacher her many skills. She was walking and talking much earlier than most babies, but her childhood was surrounded by doctors and nurses and she was constantly on surveillance." Sherlock continued.

"Wow..." Mary whispered.

"After I left, Mycroft introduced me to Scarlett. I was extremely angry with him for keeping her from me for ten years, as you can imagine. But I couldn't stay, I had to take care of some things and I got into a little trouble during my last errand... That's when Mycroft found me and took me back to London. I gained custody of Scarlett and...Here we are." Sherlock finally took a breath.

John slowly nodded while frowning, while Mary smiled, trying to hold back her laughter. Seeing John like this was quite hilarious.

"And," Sherlock started again, "I brought here with me to the first restaurant we were at, but she wandered off without me knowing. I thought I'd get all the surprises over in one go and I thought; maybe you'd be less angry."

"Well, you thought wrong," John growled.

"Dad? What happened to your lip?" Scarlett questioned, peering up at him.

"Oh, nothing don't worry, just and accident," Sherlock eyed John.

Scarlett looked back and forth between the two men, obviously not convinced. She slipped out of Sherlock's grip and stood next to him. To keep herself busy, she deduced the other strangers, but it didn't take long as there were only five people in the room other than the four of them.

"Anyway, London is in danger, John. There is an imminent terrorist attack and I need your help."

John looks over at Mary, flabbergasted, then back to Sherlock, "My help?"

Sherlock quickly deduced him and smiled slyly, "You have missed this. Admit it. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins. Just the two of us against the rest of the world-!"

THUMP

* * *

"I don't understand, I said sorry, isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Sherlock asked Mary, genuinely confused.

Mary laughed, "You really don't know a thing about human nature do you?"

"Hmm, nature? No. Humans? ...No" Sherlock smiled.

"I'll talk him 'round?"

"You will?" Sherlock stared at Mary for a couple of seconds, deducing her (short-sighted, romantic, only child, nurse, clever, size 12, cat lover, secret tattoo).

Scarlett was not paying any attention to what just happened as she was in her mind palace. Yes, she had one too. Where else was she supposed to store all this information? When she came back to the rest of the world, she looked up at her dad and burst out laughing.

"What did I miss?" Scarlett laughed playfully gaping up at Sherlock's bloody nose.

"John... Head butted me..." Sherlock answered, smirking.

"How did you miss that?" Mary chuckled.

"Oh, I was in my mind palace." Scarlett responded nonchalantly.

"Your what?"

"Mary...!" John called over from the cab nearby.

Mary smiled at Sherlock and Scarlett before walking over to John and getting in the cab.

Scarlett walked over to Sherlock and stood next to him, watching the cab drive away. Sherlock grabbed her hand and they set of walking down the street.

"So why'd the police get you? _Again_." Sherlock asked.

"...I tried to get hold of his gun..." Scarlett reluctantly answered.

Sherlock sighed, "Why?"

"I was curious," She said light-heartedly.

Sherlock gave her a stern look.

"Fine... Sorry..." Scarlett looked down guiltily.

Mycroft was always telling Sherlock he needed to be stricter with Scarlett, but Sherlock found that incredibly dull.

There was silence for a few moments.

"You know, John has a gun..." Sherlock nudged Scarlett humorously.

Scarlett grinned up at him as they turned down the street.

Back to Baker Street...

* * *

**Ahhh, Scarlett's awesome :D**

**I'm liking this, it's already really fun to write :)**

**I don't really know where to go with my other story 'Beautiful Curls' So I might end it... I don't know. It's probably just writers block :/ Not sure...**

**My main focus will be this though! Because I love it! :D :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Greg and Mrs Hudson

**Okay, I wrote 3 chapters yesterday but I decided to put up one chapter a day. I don't know if that will happen because school can get in the way... :)**

**I have chapter 3 ready and it will be up tomorrow if I remember :D**

**But anyway, Enjoy! :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Greg and Mrs Hudson**

Scarlett and Sherlock were sitting silently in the came before Scarlett noticed they'd drove past 221B.

"Dad? I thought we were going home?" She frowned.

"We're stopping off to visit an old friend first." Sherlock looked away from the window and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Who?" Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

Sherlock replied with a peculiar smile.

Her eyes narrowed further but Scarlett decided not to question him and she continued gazing out the window.

* * *

Sherlock and Scarlett moved silently through the shadows of the disserted car park. Scarlett still didn't know who they were visiting as it was a location that didn't tell her anything about the person. As she was not paying much attention and was lost in her mind (as usual), Scarlett accidently tripped over a bottle causing it to make a sharp noise. Scarlett cringed as she thought it was crucial not to make a sound, but was confused when Sherlock wasn't bothered. He only took her hand as they carried on walking in the darkness. Sherlock abruptly stopped next to a pillar causing his daughter to walk into him. She really should come out of her mind sometimes and pay attention...

Scarlett peered around in the dark and noticed a figure searching for something in his pocket. She watched as the man placed a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it.

"Those things will kill you," Sherlock calmly stated, perfect timing with the lighter to the cigarette.

That was when Sherlock let go of Scarlett's hard and walked slowly over to the figure. Scarlett continued studying the man. _Ah, he thought Sherlock was dead... _Scarlett assumed noticing the man froze in this tracks at the sound of Sherlock's voice.

The man slowly gathered himself before closing the lighter and taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Ooh, you bastard," The man finally said.

That wasn't the reaction Scarlett was expecting. Sherlock appeared out from the shadows.

"Now Graham-" Sherlock started.

"_Greg_." The man corrected him.

"Greg, that's not good language to use in front of a child."

Greg tilted his head and frowned. Scarlett assumed this was her cue to exit into visibility and hesitantly peeped around the pillar and cautiously walked over to her dad and Greg.

Scarlett stood next to Sherlock eyeing Greg suspiciously. After deducing him, she relaxed as this man was not a threat. Greg stared at the two Holmes' in disbelief.

"This is Scarlett, my-" Sherlock started but was soon cut off as Greg unexpectedly threw his arms around Sherlock and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Sherlock stood still and rolled his eyes, obviously not use to these situations. While Scarlett quickly got out her phone and took a few pictures.

_You never know when you need to blackmail someone_,She jokingly thought.

Scarlett moved around the two men to get a good picture of Sherlock's face. She received a glare from him and she came back with a sarcastic thumbs up, causing Sherlock to chuckle.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mrs Hudson screamed at the sight of Sherlock entering through the door.

"Hello, Mrs Hudson," Sherlock smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I need to sit down..." She gasped.

The two sat in Mrs Hudson's kitchen with some tea, Mrs Hudson's hand placed on Sherlock's.

"I just can't believe it..." She sighed.

"Everybody had that reaction..." Sherlock smiled.

"Ahhh, Sherlock. Anymore surprises?" Mrs Hudson joked.

"Actually, yes." Sherlock's head perked up.

"Oh God..."

"Don't worry; it's not as shocking as the first one. Well...I think." Sherlock rose from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Mrs Hudson hurried after him.

"To find the surprise!" He called dashing up the stairs into 221B, "Scarlett? Scarlett!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mrs Hudson waved her hands around, "Who's Scarlett?"

"Ah, there you are," Sherlock relaxed when he found Scarlett in his room searching through boxes.

"What is all this stuff?" Scarlett questioned, "It's so cool!"

"That's my science equipment. Glad they weren't thrown out." Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson came into the room flustered, "What are you doing?"

She then noticed a little girl near all the boxes, "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is the other surprise... This is my daughter, Scarlett."

"Oh! Goodness! Aw, Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson patted his cheek which (judging by his face) he did not appreciate.

She merrily rushed over to Scarlett and pinched her cheeks. Scarlett made the same look as Sherlock did.

"Awww, she's just like you Sherlock!"

"Some people consider that a bad thing," Scarlett bickered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"She has many of your features too! So cute!" Mrs Hudson beamed dreamily.

Now it was Scarlett's turn to roll her eyes.

It was true though: Scarlett was quite tall, had dark brown curls down to her shoulders, very defined cheek bones and lips, just like Sherlock's the only difference was her eyes were blue/grey whereas Sherlock's were slightly more green.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it!" Mrs Hudson smiled as she made her way back to her kitchen.

"...What did I tell you about wandering off?" Sherlock sighed.

"I only went upstairs... I do need _some_ freedom you know," Scarlett huffed, sitting on Sherlock's bed.

"I just want you to be safe," Sherlock walked towards his daughter and sat next to her.

"I know...But you worry too much," Scarlett smiled at him.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Scarlett nodded and placed her head on Sherlock's chest as he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Can I use your science stuff now?" Scarlett tested her boundaries hopefully.

Sherlock hesitated, "...Don't break anything."

Scarlett grinned as she bounced up, collecting many things from the boxes and sprinted off to conduct her experiment.

Sherlock followed to keep an eye on her, Mrs Hudson would not approve of a burnt down kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Explosions and Family Rivalry

**Yay, I remembered to upload chapter 3! Will go write chapter 4 now, ready for tomorrow :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and thank you to: Victoriousfan33, Creamtea-with-a-madman, Meet starscream, XxZeldaxAnimusxX (guest) and Joy (guest) ! For all your kind reviews! And thank you everyone who followed/favourite this story! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Explosions and Family Rivalry **

BOOM

Sherlock immediately jumped up from the sofa and out of his mind palace. He quickly sprang to the kitchen to find his daughter covered head-to-toe in a black substance, coughing.

Scarlett stood still at first, confused then looked herself up and down in shock.

"Scarlett!" Sherlock yelled, panicked, "Are you okay?"

Sherlock checking her for injuries, patting her body and moving her around.

"I'm fine," Scarlett pulled away.

"No you're not, look at your wrist."

Scarlett glanced cautiously at her wrist to see a fairly large and deep cut. She cringed at the sight of it and quickly looked away.

"Come on." Sherlock instructed forcefully, "We have to clean that up."

He led her over to the sink and carefully placed her wrist under the tap.

"Are you sure you're okay? Any other injuries?"

Scarlett shook her head absently. Sherlock let out breath and slowly turned the cold water tap to let water trickle onto his daughter's wound.

Scarlett gasped and winced at the sting of it. She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. She would not let herself cry, she hated crying. Sherlock looked extremely concerned for Scarlett and watched her force the tears away. She closed her eyes to ignore the pain as her dad placed a cold compress on her wrist.

Scarlett sighed in relief as the compress was slightly soothing and they made their way to sit on the sofa. Scarlett placed her head on Sherlock's shoulder as he patted her leg. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before Sherlock spoke.

"Sorry," Was all he said.

"For what? I'm the one who practically blew up the kitchen." Scarlett looked up at her dad.

"Yes. But I wasn't paying attention. It wouldn't have happened if I was watching you."

"It isn't your fault; it's hard to force yourself out of your mind palace. Trust me, I would know." She smiled.

After sitting and talking for twenty minutes, Sherlock got a bandage and securely wrapped it around Scarlett's wrist.

"I suggest you take a shower, get all that black stuff off you."

Scarlett nodded and got off the sofa.

"Don't worry, it's a water proof bandage," Sherlock smiled.

She nodded again and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh, bugger!" Mycroft cursed as the game buzzed.

"Whoopsy! Can't handle a broken heart? How very telling." Sherlock snapped.

"Don't be smart," Mycroft retorted, correcting his error in the board game.

"That takes me back, 'Don't be smart Sherlock, I'm the smart one'..." Sherlock mimicked.

"I am the smart one," Mycroft scowled.

"I used to think I was an idiot."

"Both of us thought you were an idiot, Sherlock. We had nothing else to go on, until we met other children."

"Oh, yes, that was a mistake."

"Ghastly. What were they thinking of?"

"Probably something about trying to make friends..."

"Ah yes,_ friends_," Mycroft smiled bitterly, "Of course, you go in for that sort of thing now."

"And you don't? _Ever_?"

"You seem slow to me, Sherlock. Imagine real people, I'm living in a world of goldfish..."

"Yes, but I've been gone for two years. I don't know, I thought you might have found yourself a...goldfish..." Sherlock smirked slyly.

"Change the subject. _Now_." Mycroft rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair.

Mrs Hudson joyfully walked in with a tray of tea while Mycroft and Sherlock were bickering.

"I can't believe he's sitting in his chair again!" She smiled.

Scarlett then appeared from the bathroom, clean with fresh clothes and stood behind her dad's chair, glaring at Mycroft.

"Isn't it wonderful Mr Holmes?"

"I can barely contain myself," Mycroft said sarcastically.

"You're secretly pleased to see each other!"

"Which of us?" Mycroft asked.

"...All of you," She smiled before exiting.

"Yes, because I really miss the man who made me a human experiment," Scarlett muttered.

"You were not an experiment. It was a simple examination." Mycroft sighed.

"A 'simple examination' that lasted for twelve years?" She came back with.

Sherlock thought it was better to change the subject, "Let's play something different!"

Mycroft sighed, "Why are we playing games?"

"London's terror alert has been raised to critical, I'm just passing time." Sherlock announced, leaving his chair, "Let's do deductions! Client left it while I was out." He threw the hat to his brother.

"I'm busy."

"Oh go on, it's been an age."

"...I always win."

"Which is why you can't resist."

"I find nothing irresistible in the hat of a well travelled..."

And so it started, back and forth between the two brothers. Both determined to win. Scarlett watched, this was getting annoying. They missing such obvious things, and (being a Holmes' family member) she had to correct them.

"Can I have a turn?" Scarlett tried.

They ignored her.

"You're missing some things..."

They ignored her again.

"You missed such obvious things!" She said loud enough for both men to pay attention to her.

They both frowned in unison.

"Like what?" Sherlock questioned.

Scarlett gestured for Mycroft to throw her the hat. He did, while staring at it for more detail.

"Well," she started, preparing to talk at a very quick pace, "Obviously he's had this hat for a few years now. Four years to be more precise. Like you said, this hat has been repaired five times, you'd think he was very attached to it, but he left it behind. So obviously _he_ isn't the one who cares to keep the hat in good condition. So someone has given it to him. Someone in his family, most likely his mother- mothers tend to keep things like this for 'sentiment'. Girlfriends too, but of course he doesn't have a girlfriend. Obvious because as you mentioned, the state of his breath is not very alluring and the majority of girls tend to go for guys with snapbacks, not these ghastly...hats."

The Holmes brothers stood, absolutely flabbergasted. Did a little twelve year old girl really beat them at deducing? Scarlett watched her dad and uncle look at her in shock. She grinned, very pleased that her skills had shut them up.

"...Snapback?" Mycroft finally asked.

"It's a type of hat that mostly teenagers and people my age wear," Scarlett stated.

"Yes, Mycroft. Come on, stay 'down with the kids'." Sherlock smirked, "BLAD."

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Yes... Back to work, if you don't mind." Mycroft sighed, making an exit.

Sherlock winked at Scarlett, making her giggle. He was proud of her deducing skills; she was very smart, smarter than Sherlock thought.

"Right, back to work," Sherlock said, walking towards all his notes on the wall.

* * *

**IM SO LOVING MYCROFT IN SERIES 3, HE'S SO FABULOUS :***


	4. CHAPTER 4: GIRLFRIEND! Ha, lol

**I know... I haven't updated for 6 days? Me sawwwy :( Been busy with school... and you know, same excuse ;D**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: Drug use in this chapter- no more than in the actual episode though! :)**

* * *

'MIND THE GAP. MIND THE GAP' The door bell rang.

Sherlock did not look amused, as Molly and Scarlett giggled.

The door opened to the man Sherlock, Mycroft and Scarlett had been describing while deducing his hat. They were spot on judging by his state. Sherlock gave him a small forced smile and handed him his hat he'd left at the flat.

"Oh, thanks for hanging on to it," the man smiled.

"No problem," Sherlock replied.

They entered the house through a narrow hallway and into the client's bedroom.

"So, what's this all about, Mr Shilcott?"

The three of them immediately noticed this client's obsession with trains as they entered.

"My girlfriend's a big fan of yours..."

"Girlfriend?!" Sherlock scoffed.

Scarlett burst out laughing but concealed it with a cough. Molly frowned disapprovingly at the two Holmes'.

"Sorry," Sherlock and Scarlett apologised in unison.

"...I like trains..." Mr Shilcott stated.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at this obvious fact.

"Yes..." Sherlock agreed, glancing around.

"I work on the tube. And part of my job is to wipe the security footage after it's been cleared. I was just whizzing through, and I found something a bit bizarre."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and gave a mockingly shocked face when he turned his back. Molly and Scarlett held back a giggle.

They walked over to the computer and were shown the footage.

"This man get's on the last car last Friday night," Mr Shilcott explained.

"Car?" questioned Molly.

"They're cars, not carriages," he sighed, "It's a legacy of the early American involvement in the tube system."

Molly looked at Sherlock like: _Oh my God, really?_

"He said he like trains..." Sherlock joked.

Molly hummed cheerfully, holding back a laugh again. While Scarlett was too engrossed in the security tape and ignoring them both.

"And the next stop -St James' Park Station. And..."

Sherlock's smirk fell as he gazed back at the screen and the man had disappeared from the train.

"Thought you'd like it. He was the only passenger and the car is empty at the next stop. Explain that, Mr Holmes," Mr Shilcott finished.

Scarlett stood straight and closed her eyes tight, entering her mind palace. A few seconds later she opened them again after she'd searched what she was looking for.

"Dad," Scarlett nudged Sherlock, "Don't we know that face?"

Sherlock frowned in concentration before realising it was one of his 'rats'. Sherlock shut himself in his mind palace and began going through all the train stations.

* * *

John stopped outside 221B, when a man dressed in all black purposely shoves past him.

"Excuse you..." John narrowed his eyes.

As he turned back around, another man dressed in the same clothes came up behind him and injected a drug into John's neck. John forced as much as he could to fight back, but he felt his body quickly become numb. He was placed on the ground, unable to move.

"Oh, shiiitt..." He barely got out.

* * *

"That journey took ten minutes instead of its usual five. I'll need maps. Older maps. All the maps." Sherlock spoke quickly as he left his mind palace.

Molly nodded as Sherlock came swiftly down the stairs.

"Fancy some chips?" Sherlock asked.

"What?"

"I know a fantastic chip shop. The owner always gives me extra portions."

"Get him off of murder charge?"

"No, I helped him put up some shelves," he smiled.

"What was today about?"

"Saying thank you. For everything that you did for me."

It's okay, it's my pleasure..."

"No. I mean it. Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. Because the person he thought didn't matter at all to me, was the person that mattered the most. You made it all possible. But you can't do this again, can you?" Sherlock sighed.

"I had a lovely day..."

"Congratulations by the way," Sherlock looked at her ring.

"He's not from work," Molly chuckled.

"After all, not all the men you fall for turn out to be sociopaths..."

"No...?" She looked into his beautiful eyes.

Sherlock smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Scarlett!" Sherlock called up the stairs before majestically leaving the building.

"Maybe it's just my type..." Molly said to herself.

"What is?" Scarlett questioned, casually walking down the stairs.

"Nothing..." Molly smiled, "See you later..." Scarlett hugged Molly before leaving after her father.

After putting on her scarf and gloves, Molly left too. She watched the two Holmes' walking away and she left to go her separate way.

"Molly's cool," Scarlett informed Sherlock as they walked down the path.

"Yes... I suppose," Sherlock smiled (mainly to himself).

* * *

**Yay, cuteness :D**

**I love Molly's awkwardness :***

**This chapter was shorter than usual, I know... I'm just tired :/**

**Hopefully be longer next chapter! :)**

**Stay fabulous :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Go Save John!

**Really sorry for this short chapter! Busy, yanno... :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Let's Go Save John!**

"Oh, Mrs Hudson. Sorry, I think someone's got John..! John Watson," Mary rushed up the stairs of 221B.

"Hang on! Who are you?" Mrs Hudson questioned.

"Oh, I'm his fiancé."

"Oh!" Mrs Hudson smiled in delight.

"Mary?" Sherlock met her at the stairs, "What's wrong?"

"Someone sent me this."

Mary showed Sherlock a text she'd received.

"At first I thought it was just a Bible thing, you know spam. But it's not, it's-"

"A skip code!" Scarlett announced, poking her head through the gap between Sherlock and Mary.

"Exactly," Mary nodded.

It read: _Save John Watson Saint The Less._

"Now!" Sherlock dropped his bag of chips on the floor and hurried down the stairs with Mary.

Scarlett frowned but shrugged her shoulders and dumped her chips down too, before bouncing after them.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, stopping Scarlett at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming with you. No point sitting around when there's finally something FUN going on!" Scarlett beamed.

"No, you're staying with Mrs Hudson. Could be dangerous." Sherlock frowned.

Scarlett was about to put up a fight but suddenly gave a devious smile to her father and agreed. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Scarlett's uncharacteristic comply, but was ignored it to rush after Mary. Scarlett watched Sherlock and Mary speed off on a motorbike before grinning at Mrs Hudson.

"Oh dear," Mrs Hudson sighed, "What are you planning?"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Sherlock exclaimed as he saw his daughter attempting to remove wood from the bonfire.

The motorbike was abruptly stopped and chucked on the pavement. Sherlock pushed roughly through the crowd with Mary following behind.

After the drugs slightly wearing off, John was able to get out a cry for help. The people at the bonfire started screaming and shouting at the realisation of a man stuck in the fire.

Sherlock threw wood pieces everywhere, desperate to retrieve John from the flames. Sherlock quickly pulled John out of the fire and set him on the floor.

"John!" Mary sobbed at his side.

Sherlock gave a sigh of relief as John's eyes slowly opened- he was okay. Phew.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sherlock shouted as he stormed over to Scarlett.

"I was thinking: Hey, let's go save John!" Scarlett retorted sarcastically.

"I told you to stay because I knew it would be dangerous!"

"I wanted to help!"

"Well you didn't help at all!"

At Sherlock's last words, Scarlett's eyes were full of anger and tears. She looked her father in the eyes before storming off.

"Sherlock..." Mary patted his shoulder while still keeping an eye on John.

Sherlock watched his daughter leave the scene as she sped away on the motorbike Sherlock and Mary used.

"Where'd she learn to ride that?" Mary asked.

"She was taught many skills when she was in Mycroft's facility."

"...But is that even legal?"

"...No," Sherlock gave a sad but proud smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Gril Gotta Eat

**Most of this chapter is just talking, hope you don't mind. Nothing much happens, it's set in the flat the whole time.**

**But Enjoy! :)**

**And thank you for all the review, I love getting feedback! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Girl Gotta Eat.**

"Anyway it was then that I first noticed it was missing. I said 'have you checked down the back of the sofa?'"

Sherlock sat in his chair with his eyes closed breathing quite heavily, taping his fingers impatiently. Scarlett sat opposite, paying no attention to what this lady was talking about.

"He's always losing things down the back of the sofa, aren't you dear?" said the elderly woman.

"Afraid so," her husband agreed.

"Oh, keys, change, sweeties... Especially his glasses."

"So did you find it eventually? Your lottery ticket," Sherlock said, standing suddenly. Scarlett's eyes followed him.

"Well yes, thank goodness," she said as Sherlock walked over the coffee table onto the sofa between the couple, "We caught the coach after all. We managed to see St. Pauls, the tower, but they weren't letting anyone into parliament. Some big debate going on..."

John unexpectedly walks in through the door.

"John?" Sherlock perked up.

"Sorry, you're busy..." John replied.

"No, no, no. They were just leaving," Sherlock rushed them off the sofa.

"Oh, um, were we?" the elderly lady asked.

"No, if you've got a case..."John said.

"No no, not a case," Sherlock dismissed.

"Well, we're here until Saturday remember."

Yes, wonderful. Just get out."

"Give us a ring. Bye Scarlett, dear!"

Scarlett gave a dismissive wave of her hand, quite engrossed in her mind.

As Sherlock rushed them out the door, the lady stopped the door with her foot.

"I can't tell you how glad we are Sherlock," she smiled, "All that time people thinking the worst of you. We're just so pleased it's all over. And you've got a daughter! It's wonderful!"

Sherlock sighed, attempting (but failing) to close the door.

"Ring up more often would you? She worries," the man added, "It took you long enough to tell us you had a daughter!"

"Promise?"

Sherlock looked back at John and Scarlett before turning back to the couple, "Promise..." he muttered.

She patted his cheek before having the door abruptly shut on them, "Oh for God..."

Sherlock sighed, "Sorry about that..."

"No, it's fine," John assured him, "Scarlett." John greeted her.

"Hm..." She grunted in response.

John ignored it, he was used to it with Sherlock, "Clients?"

"Just my parents..." Sherlock sighed reluctantly.

"Your parents?"

"In town for a few days."

"_Your_ parents?"

"Mycroft promised to take them to see Le Mis. Tried to talk me into doing it."

"Those were you parents?"

"Yes."

"Well... That is not what I..."

"What?"

"I mean, they're just so..." Sherlock and Scarlett narrowed their eyes at him curiously, "Ordinary," John chuckled.

"That's what I thought. Not what I was expecting my grandparents to be like..." Scarlett frowned.

"It's a cross I have to bear..." Sherlock joked.

"Did they know too? Hmm? That you spent the last two years playing hide and seek."

Scarlett thought it was a good time to leave and snuck away to the kitchen.

"Maybe..." Sherlock muttered.

"Ah, so that's why they weren't at the funeral!"

"Sorry, sorry again... Sorry."

"So you've shaved it off then?"

"Yeah. Wasn't working for me."

"Yeah, I'm glad."

"Didn't like it?"

"No, I prefer my doctors clean shaven."

Scarlett walked in at the wrong time. She eyed John and Sherlock suspiciously before sitting down in her chair with a packet of sweets.

"That's not a sentence you hear everyday..."

Sherlock walked over to Scarlett and tutted, "What are you eating?"

"Sweets," she replied simply.

Sherlock gave her a disapproving look.

"What? You told me to eat."

"I meant something that would actually be filling."

"Well I don't know how to cook! Mycroft's laboratory staff didn't teach me everything!" Scarlett huffed, "Grandmother gave them to me, so blame her..."

"Haven't you cooked her a meal Sherlock?" John questioned.

"Well, uh... She's had chips from the chip shop yesterday, microwaved soup and now sweets."

"That's it?" John was shocked.

"She's not much of an eater."

"That doesn't matter, Sherlock. It's important to feed her a balanced diet, especially at this age!" John sighed and turned to Scarlett, "How often do you eat?"

"Um..." she glanced at Sherlock knowing John would yell at him when he got an answer, "every few days..."

John pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Sherlock..." his voice was quiet, a dangerous quiet, "Do you know how unhealthy that is for her?"

"She's never hungry," Sherlock defended weakly.

Scarlett put down the sweets and made her way to Sherlock's wall of case notes, walking over the table like he did.

"Right. Well, I'm going to make you a list of what you need to give her. Her mind may say she's not hungry but her stomach will say otherwise."

"...Fine, later. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, a bit... smoked..." John smiled.

"Right. Well I need my blogger."

Sherlock showed John the notes on the wall and shooed Scarlett, "Go do something... That children do..."

"Like what? Play in the mud?"

John frowned at her in confusion.

"My childhood wasn't like most are. As you can imagine... Don't really know what children do..." Scarlett trailed off.

She made her way to the kitchen to look over other files.

"So you two still aren't getting along after last night?"

"I apologised. But she's...stubborn."

"Remind you of anyone?" John smirked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued explaining about the maps of the train station.


	7. Chapter 7: BOMB!

**CHAPTER 7: BOMB!**

"What's the date, John? Today's date," Sherlock asked in realisation.

"Hmm? November the..." John realised too.

"Tonight there's an all-night vote on the new anti-terrorism bill. Moran, he won't be there. Not tonight, not the 5th of November..."

"Remember, remember..."

"Gunpowder, treason and plot."

"Sounds fun!" Scarlett jokingly piped in from the kitchen.

Sherlock smiled at that before noticing what she was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Scarlett replied simply, not looking up from the maps she was examining.

"I told you, you can't help. You're twelve," Sherlock sighed.

"So? There are some advantages to being a kid," Scarlett protested.

"Like?"

"...Sometimes, you need to think like a kid. If you over think something, that could be the mistake. You're smart, I know. But that's exactly the point. You always want things to be clever..."

Sherlock remember back to on the roof when Moriarty told him his weakness was he always wanted things to be clever. Those same words coming from his daughter's mouth made him speechless.

After zoning out for a moment, he walked over to Scarlett and took the maps from Scarlett's hand. She huffed but stayed put. She was going to help, no matter what.

* * *

"There's nothing down there Mr Holmes, I told you," said Mr Shilcott's voice coming from the computer.

"There has to be, check again," Sherlock insisted, angling the laptop on the table.

"This whole area is a mess of old and new stuff," John sighed.

Scarlett kept her distance while searching for information. If Sherlock wouldn't let her help them, she'd solve it herself. She saw that if she stayed out of Sherlock's way, he wouldn't notice what she was up to.

"St Margaret Street, Bridge Street, Sumatra Road, Parliament Street..." Sherlock listed.

"Hang on, hang on. Sumatra Road?" Mr Shilcott said, "There is something, I knew it rang a bell! There was a station down there."

"Why isn't it on the maps?" John frowned.

"Because it was closed before it was ever opened. The built mostly everything, but it all got tied up in legal disputes."

Scarlett quietly grabbed her coat and rushed quickly down the stairs.

"It's right underneath the palace of Westminster," Sherlock stated.

"So what's down there? A bomb?" John asked as Sherlock rushed away, "Oh..!"

* * *

John and Sherlock briskly strode through the train station.

"So the tube carriage is carrying a bomb?" John asked.

"Must be. What are you doing?"

"Calling the police," John said in an 'isn't it obvious' way.

"What? No!" Sherlock protested.

"Sherlock, this isn't a game. We need to evacuate Parliament."

"They'll get in the way. They always do. This is more efficient," Sherlock complained, breaking open a supposedly inaccessible door.

"And illegal?"

"A bit."

* * *

They walked swiftly down the narrow walkway shinning their torches. John looked at his phone 'NO SERVICE'.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock warned in front of him.

"Coming," John sighed tucking his phone away in his coat.

They carried on walking and got to the abandoned station.

"I don't understand..."

"Well that's a first..."

Sherlock ignored John's comment, "There's nowhere else it could be."

Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, going into his mind palace. After what felt like a few minutes but was only a few seconds, he opened his eyes in realisation.

"Oh!" Sherlock jumped onto the track, leading the way to the carriage.

"Hang on, Sherlock. Isn't it...live?" John hesitated.

"Perfectly safe as long as we avoid touching the rails," Sherlock casually replied.

"Of course. Yeah. Avoid the rails. Great!" John sighed, jumping down and following Sherlock.

After a couple minutes of walking, they finally spotted the carriage. John took deep breaths as they walked towards it. Sherlock examined the outside before opening the door.

"It's empty, there's nothing," John sighed after looking around.

"Isn't there...?"

Sherlock ripped the cushion off the seat and it revealed the bomb.

"This is it," Sherlock stated.

"What?" John was trying to stop himself from panicking.

Sherlock got up and started pacing slowly. He noticed one of the floor pieces was wobbly and crouched to take it off. It revealed an even scarier looking object and John heat was racing.

"We need bomb disposal."

"There may not be time for that..."

"So what do we do?"

"I have no idea," Sherlock said truthfully.

"Well think of something."

"Why'd you think I know what to do?"

"You're Sherlock Holmes, you're as clever as it gets."

"It doesn't mean I know how to diffuse a giant bomb! What about you?"

"I wasn't in bomb disposal, I'm a bloody doctor!"

"And a _soldier_, as you keep reminding us all!"

After some panicked arguing, the all lights suddenly turned on and the timer started counting down.

"Oh, my God!" John was now full on panicking, "Why do you _never_ call the police!?"

"Er..." Sherlock paced.

"Dad?"

Sherlock froze and turned his head to the door. Scarlett stood casually, frowning at the two panicked men. Sherlock's heart dropped as soon as he saw her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! :P**


	8. Chapter 8: There Was An Off Button

**So sorry for not updating in a while! I wish I could sit at home and write everyday. What a joyful world that would be... Ahhhh.**

**And thanks for all the kind review, follows and favourites, once again !:* **

**But anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: There Was An Off Button...**

"Uh...You okay, dad?" Scarlett asked, glancing around curiously.

Sherlock's eyes were wide with terror and he couldn't speak. He was horrified that it was almost certain that Scarlett would die, he couldn't possible take her far enough away in time.

"Dad...?"

"Oh. My. God. Scarlett, what the HELL are you doing here!?" John panicked further, trying to pace his breathing.

"I solved it myself!" She beamed, "Although now's probably a bad time to be happy about that... I was on the other side of the carriage looking for the bomb. I see you've found it and... Oh. Oops."

Scarlett finally realised why Sherlock was acting odd.

"Scarlett..." Sherlock started, still terror stuck and looking a mess, "No..."

Sherlock slumped in defeat onto the seat next to him. John stood still with his eyes closed. Scarlett had never seen the men in such a state.

"No, dad. It's okay!" Scarlett knelt next to Sherlock, hand on his knee.

Sherlock ignored what she'd said, "I'm sorry. This is my fault... If I just left you with Mycroft none of this would've happened."

"Come on, anyone who found out they had a daughter wouldn't leave them where they were. And besides, it's all fine," Scarlett whispered the last sentence before winking slyly at her dad.

She crouched next to the bomb and Sherlock kneeled next to her. John had turned around leaning on a banister with face in hands, shaking his head. Scarlett went to touch the bomb but was quickly stopped by her dad. She gave him a 'trust me' look before he hesitantly let her carry on.

With a little bit of quick rewiring, the bomb timer came to a stop at 1:28. Scarlett smiled proudly at her work and put her hands on her hips. Sherlock looked at his daughter in shock before smiling and kissing her head. Scarlett hugged her dad, feeling very pleased with herself before pulling away. She pointed at John and grinned deviously. Sherlock nodded and silently chuckled.

Scarlett sat on the seat Sherlock was on and watched him improvise a heart-warming speech to John. She kept a sad face even though it was difficult to hide her amusement.

She was surprised that John immediately assumed Sherlock was using one of his 'bloody tricks'.

_He must manipulate people a lot..._ Scarlett thought, giggling in her head.

In the end, it was John making a touching speech.

"So yes, of course. I forgive you," John prepared himself for death as he ended his speech.

But he opened his eyes when he heard Sherlock and Scarlett giggling. Their laughs got louder as they came out of character.

John stepped forward to look at the bomb to see that it had stopped.

"You..!"

"I didn't know you cared so much..." Sherlock laughed, wiping his tears.

"You...Cock!" John cried.

"That was so sweet!" Scarlett gushed jokingly through her laughter.

"So you could stop the bomb?!"

"Well, _Scarlett _could," Sherlock nodded his head in Scarlett's direction, "Another skill from Mycroft I'm assuming?"

"Yep. Or... there _was_ an off switch you know," Scarlett giggled.

Sherlock and John looked at each other before laughing at their stupidity.

"And you did call the police."

"Of course I called the police," Sherlock sighed, still chuckling.

* * *

Scarlett had just finished a proper meal that John had made her while Sherlock was on the phone to Mycroft being begged to get him out of watching Les Mis.

"Now, keep eating three meals a day of a decent size," John lectured.

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlett rolled her eyes dismissively, "Eating just takes up so much time. I've got better things to do."

"Like not breathing? Food keeps you alive, Scarlett."

She ignored him and followed her father down the stairs of 221B with John just behind.

Sherlock prepared himself at the front door of the flat before prudently putting on his signature deer-stalker ha, ignoring the chuckles from John.

Scarlett stood next to Sherlock glancing up at him nervously.

"They'll like you. Reporters love this kind of story; now I actually have a daughter to show my ...humanness. And I can't hide you forever anyway."

Scarlett nodded, wondering why he wouldn't be seen as human in the first place, but quickly dismissed the thought as the three of them stepped outside, immediately being swarmed by press with tons of questions.

As many questions were being asked, Scarlett answered them all in her head whilst Sherlock took the slightly unwanted spotlight.

"Where have you been Mr Holmes?!" **_Dead. Next._**

"Who is this girl?!" **_Scarlett. Obviously._**

"How did you do it?!" **_Pfft, you tell me..._**

"How did Dr Watson react to this?!" **_Not very well._**

"How old is she?" **_Twelve._**

"Does she have your intelligence?!" **_Yup. I'm very grateful; all of you are so dim-witted._**

"What's her name?!" **_Like I said-_****_Scarlett_****_._**

"Who was in on the plan?!" **_Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes and '100 tramps' according to John._**

"Are you glad to be back?!" **_I don't read minds, but I assume so._**

"Will you be working with Scotland Yard again?!" **_Duh. How else is he supposed to cure his boredom? I will not allow drugs again (Mycroft informed me of his past)._**

Scarlett carried on doing this until it was her turn to be asked questions. The press seemed to love her and kept repeating how she was _so_ much like Sherlock. But she reluctantly tolerated them for around 15 minutes before meeting her grandparents outside the Les Mis theatre and going out for 'family time'. Sherlock and Scarlett were dreading it.

* * *

**YAY! I finished episode one! :D**

**Can't wait to write episode two, loved that episode...! :O :)**


End file.
